


Mom, I've Got A Boyfriend

by WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: (chapter two is optional), Chapter Two:, Donna's trying to set Gerard up and he's sick of it, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Fluff, Frank is Ray's friend who is overly excited to help Gerard out, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet the Family, Ray and Gerard are roommates, They are all at the same University, Transphobia, no physical violence, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe/pseuds/WhyArentMyFriendsLikeMe
Summary: Donna calls Gerard and invites him to dinner, also inviting her friend's son. Gerard, who has suffered through enough of these dinners already, protests, lying and telling her he's got a boyfriend.Will he find someone to play his boyfriend before Saturday's dinner? Will he find something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first time publishing a Frerard fic! (or any fics in this fandom) I promise it will not be the last, I have three more finished one-shots ready for publishing, so I hope you like my writing!
> 
> Well... I'll just let you get on with it! Enjoy

Gerard sighed when he saw who was calling. His mother had been calling at least twice every week to try and set him up with various sons of her friends. He was tired of it, to say the least.   
  
“Hey, mom,” he answered tiredly.

  
“Gerard!” his mother exclaimed. “How are you, honey? Is college alright?”

 

Gerard shrugged, even though his mother couldn’t see him. “Yeah, it’s fine. We don’t have that many assignment right now, so that’s cool.”

 

“That’s great, honey!” she said. Gerard wasn’t fooled though, he knew his mother wanted more than to know how he was doing. “So, honey, will you come to dinner this Saturday? You haven't visited in ages!”

  
Gerard rolled his eyes.  _ Here it comes! _ He thought for a moment before answering. “I guess..” he said reluctantly.

  
“Good! I'll invite Sonja's son, Evan, over as well! He is a nice boy, I think you wou-”

  
“ _ Mom _ !” Gerard rolled his eyes, his hand brushing through his hair. “ _ Please _ don't. I- I have a boyfriend,” he blurted.  _ Shit shit shit! He just lied to his mother! _

  
“What?” she asked, momentarily silenced. “Why on earth haven't you told me?! Here I have been going out of my way to find you a partner and you're already taken!”

  
Both were silent for a few seconds.

 

“We’re...kinda new,” Gerard lied, feeling terrible for it.

 

His mother’s voice softened when she said, “Aw, honey! I’m so happy for you!”

  
Gerard cleared his throat awkwardly. “Thanks. Well, I guess I'll see you on Saturday?!” he asked, uncertain.

  
“Yes! Don't you forget to bring your boyfriend! What's his name by the w-”

  
“Bye, mom!”

  
Gerard hung up and flopped down face first onto his bed and groaned. He was fucked.   
  


\---

  
When Ray opened the door to his dorm room he saw Gerard lying uncomfortably on his bed.

  
“Gerard?” he asked. “What are you doing?”

  
Gerard groaned in reply and rolled onto his back. “I need a boyfriend.”

  
Ray rolled his eyes. “I  _ know _ . What about it?”

  
Gerard shook his head. “No. You don't understand. My mum invited my boyfriend over for dinner on Saturday.”

  
“Why? You don't have a boyfriend?” Ray was seriously confused.

  
“I know! But I told her that I do. She's always trying to set me up, and I'm fucking tired of it…”

  
Ray nodded, understanding. “That sucks.”

  
Silence settled, no one knowing what to say.

  
Gerard groaned again before abruptly sittning up, excitement visible on his face.

  
“You can be my boyfriend!”

  
Ray raised his hands, shaking his head. “Nononono.”

  
“But why?” Gerard whined. “You're perfect!”

  
“First of all, don't ever say that again. It makes me very uncomfortable. Second, she knows me! She has known me since we were kids, she would  _ know _ !”

  
Gerard sighed and flopped back down, covering his face. “I'm screwed.”

  
“Yup,” Ray said unhelpfully.

 

\---   
  
The next day Ray was gone before Gerard woke up, like every Wednesday. He had early classes while Gerard didn't have classed until after lunch. 

  
He was still thinking about his non-existent boyfriend…

 

\---   
  
When Ray got home for lunch he was uncharacteristically happy.

  
“What's up with you?” Gerard asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

  
“I think I've found you a boyfriend!” Ray said, beaming.

  
“Uh-huh. I'm listening.”

  
Ray told Gerard all about him, and that he was very willing to pretend just for the sake of messing with Gerard's parents, which was a slight bit unsettling.

  
His name was Frank, and he was studying music and english literature (an odd combination) at the same university as Ray and Gerard. Apparently he was a family friend of Ray's, and two years younger. Gerard agreed to meet him tomorrow at lunch.

  
“You sure he is good?” Gerard asked.

  
Ray shrugged. “He's worth a try. You’ll like him.”

 

\---   
  
Gerard was fidgeting while he waited outside their agreed meeting-place. He had already smoked five cigarettes on his way here, which was unreasonable. There was really no reason to be nervous! This wasn't even a real date!

  
But then again, it kinda was.

  
  
Frank arrived a few minutes later, fitting Ray's description perfectly. Except that Ray hadn't told Gerard that he was this pretty. No, this fucking beautiful.

  
Gerard started to fidget even more.

  
“Gerard?” Frank asked when he came closer.

  
Gerard nodded and tried a nervous smile. It probably looked like a pained grimace. 

  
“Nice to meet you!” Frank said and extended his hand for Gerard to shake.

  
They decided to go inside and order coffee.

  
When they sat down at a table Frank asked what the situation was.

  
Gerard decided to just tell him everything, it was embarrassing enough without telling the whole story, so why hold back?

  
  
When he was done Frank was laughing, really hard.

  
“Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!” Gerard whined, trying to hold back his own laughter.

  
“Not funny?” Frank wheezed. “Dude, this is going to be awesome!”

  
Gerard sobered up. “So you're doing it?”

  
“Hell yeah!” Frank answered, mischief glinting in his eyes.

 

\---   
  
Saturday arrived and it was time for the big dinner. Gerard was a nervous wreck. Frank had arrived an hour earlier, asking what to wear and had decided to bring his whole closet. Gerard was biting his nails out of worry.

  
“Calm down, Gee. It'll be fine!” Ray said, trying to calm him down.

  
“What if they don't like him? What if they get into interrogation mode? What if they hate him? What if they don't ever want to see us again? What if-”

  
“Dude,” Frank interrupted. Gerard looked up, on the verge of panic. Frank sat down beside him and pulled him close, Gerard instantly reacted to the comforting warmth and cuddled closer. “Everything will be fine, and if it isn't...we can leave.”

  
Gerard nodded, calming down a bit. He released himself from Frank's arms, embarrassed. They barely knew each other for fuck's sake!

  
“I'll just go and change..” he mumbled, blushing.

 

\---

  
Frank had spent the few days before the dinner with Gerard and Ray, partly to get to know Gerard before Saturday, but also because he really enjoyed his company. Sure, he was shy and a bit weird, but he hadn't really come out of his shell yet. Frank was intrigued. And he was really cute. Especially with that slight blush he so often sported around Frank. He was just really beautiful, and Frank wondered why Ray hadn't introduced them earlier.   
  


\---

  
Gerard came out of his bedroom wearing a black button-down with a red tie, and black (very skinny) skinny jeans. He was hot. Frank immediately pushed the thought away. They were not real boyfriends, and they barely knew each other!

  
“Should I wear a tie?” he asked instead of voicing his thoughts, suddenly insecure about his own choice of clothing (a white button-down and black skinny jeans).

  
“What?” Gerard asked.

  
Frank raised an eyebrow. “Should I wear a tie as well?”

  
Gerard shook his head. “Nah. I'm not.”

  
“Uh, then what's that?” he asked, pointing to Gerard's chest.

  
“A tie. But I'm not wearing it for the sake of wearing a tie. It's for the colour. And it really makes the outfit, you get me?” Gerard explained, waving his hands around for emphasis.

  
“Sure..” Frank said, shooting a confused look to Ray who shrugged.  _ Art-people _ … Frank turned back to Gerard. “Ready to go?”

  
“I guess..” Gerard answered looking around to see if anything was forgotten.

  
“Rad!” he said, taking Gerard's hand and waving goodbye to Ray. 

  
They sat down in the car, Gerard behind the wheel, but didn't move from the parking lot.

  
“You okay?” Frank asked, actually concerned. “You know this will go fine, there's no way they won't like me!” Frank playfully nudged Gerard's side.

  
Gerard took a deep breath and gave Frank an unconvincing smile, it was enough.

  
“That's the spirit!”

 

\---   
  
Frank was sporting a brave facade to encourage Gerard, but he was actually nervous as fuck himself. No matter how much they told each other (and themselves) that it wasn't a real ‘meet the parents dinner’, it still felt that way.   
  


\---

  
“Where do they live?” Frank asked after 20 minutes.

  
“New Jersey,” Gerard answered, his head bobbing in time with the music.

  
“Really? I grew up in Jersey too! Belleville, you?”

  
Gerard straightened. “No way?! No fucking way you grew up in Belleville!? I did too!” Gerard said, eyes wide. “How come we didn't know each other?”

  
Frank stared at Gerard. This shit was weird. Of course he wasn't  _ that _ surprised, Ray, a known Belleville citizen, was a shared friend. But still. Fucking weird. Frank shook his head and smiled dryly. “I went to Catholic School…”

  
Gerard snorted. “Really? Catholic School?  _ Dude _ .”

  
Frank laughed and shook his head. “I know, right?”

 

\---   
  
The rest of the way was less tense. Still, both were nervous, but the ice between the two had been broken.   
  


\---

  
When they parked in front of a two-storey house Gerard took a deep breath.

  
“Don't worry, I'll be the most affectionate boyfriend you've ever had!” Frank joked.

  
Gerard snorted. “Well, that won't be hard..”

  
Frank raised an eyebrow but didn't question further, it was time to go meet the parents.

 

\---   
  
They walked up the path to the door hand in hand, Frank squeezing Gerard's hand for support. It really did feel like this was real. Both were certainly nervous enough…    
  
The door opened and a woman with bleached blonde hair greeted them.

  
“Gerard! It’s been too long! Look at you, all dark and brooding,” he fussed, shaking her head. “You really need a haircut, honey.”

  
Gerard just rolled his eyes.

  
His mother then turned to Frank, who immediately straightened up and pulled at his shirt-cuffs.

  
“Well, aren't you going to introduce us?” she asked Gerard, one eyebrow raised.

  
He blushed. “Right. Uh, mom, this is Frank, my, uh,  _ boyfriend _ . Frank, this is my mother, Donna.”

  
Frank politely extended his hand, but was instead wrapped up in a tight hug.

  
“It's so nice to meet you!” she said. “Gerard hasn't told me anything about you! He didn't even mention you 'til this Tuesday!”

  
Frank dared a glance at Gerard who blushed. 

  
“Well, we're kinda new…” Frank gave away. Not untrue.

  
Donna smiled and pushed them into the living room.

  
“Donald! Your son and his boyfriend are here,” she said, taking his newspaper from his hands before excusing herself to the kitchen.

  
“Hey, dad,” Gerard said, clearly more relaxed around his father.

  
“Hey, son,” Donald answered. “So this must be the new addition to the family, eh?”

  
Frank smiled and nodded, extending his hand for the second time today, this time another hand grabbing his. “Frank,” he introduced himself.

  
“Nice to meet you, Frank. You can call me Donald or Don.”

  
Frank nodded and sat down next to Gerard on the couch, leaning a little extra into his side. In turn, Gerard snaked his arm around Frank's waist, pulling him close.

  
They continued to make smalltalk until they were called to the dining room to eat.   
  
“I almost thought you'd invite Mikey,” Gerard said to his mother.

  
“I'll do that next time!” Donna said with a wink, oblivious to the exchange of uncertain looks between the so-called lovebirds.

  
“Wait, who's Mikey?” Frank asked.

  
Donna tutted at Gerard. “You haven't even told him about your brother?”

  
Gerard blushed again, and Frank smirked.

  
“Mikey is Gerard's younger brother. He recently moved in with his girlfriend Alicia in an apartment here in Belleville,” Donna explained.

  
“Mikey…” Frank frowned, recognizing the name. “Not Mikeyway, right?”

  
Gerard looked up, surprised. “You know him?”

  
Frank chuckled. “Yeah, we shared a few friends back in High School. I think he was at my house a few times, lost the contact though…”

  
Gerard shook his head. Who did Frank  _ not _ know? “Who was the shared friend?” Gerard asked curiously.

  
“Mostly Pete Wentz, but a few others as well… Brendon Urie, Gabe Saporta. The people they used to hang out with.”

  
Gerard laughed. “Pete Wentz? You know he and Mikey were together for like, a year, right? In senior year?” Gerard asked.

  
“Seriously?” Frank raised his eyebrows. “To be honest, I'm not that surprised..”   
  


\---

  
The dinner went on pretty uneventful. They didn't fully interrogate Frank, but they did ask him a few questions, genuinely interested.

  
Gerard rather enjoyed their time together. It felt...right. He found himself wishing they could do this again.   
  


\---

  
The dessert had been served and finished, and suddenly it was eleven at night.

  
“Maybe we should go? It's really late..” Gerard admitted.

  
Donna checked the time and let out a surprised yelp. “Nonono! It's eleven at night! You can't drive this late. You better stay the night, leave in the morning,” she reasoned. “It's Sunday tomorrow, you don't have any classes.”

  
Gerard turned to Frank. Frank turned to Gerard. Both were happy for a reason to stay a little longer, not quite wanting this to be over. And so it was decided.

 

\---   
  
They went downstairs to Gerard's old room some time later, both tired and ready to sleep. Fortunately the bed was already made, unfortunately there was no spare mattress.

  
“Um.. Where am I going to sleep?” Frank whispered awkwardly.

  
“Huh?” Gerard turned to Frank, confused, before remembering their small issue. “Right. Um… You can sleep with me, if you want?” he offered shyly.

  
Frank grinned, waggling his eyebrows. “Sleep with you, huh?”

  
Gerard blushed and playfully hit Frank's arm. “Shut up.”   
  
They made themselves ready for bed and awkwardly lay down next to each other. No one really knew where their boundaries went, both unsure how to place themselves.

  
Gerard lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the small kisses they shared when one of them went to the bathroom or to help Donna in the kitchen. He had liked that. It didn't feel forced, or like pretend for that matter. He sighed, turning to Frank.

  
“Frankie?” he asked.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Big spoon or little spoon?” he asked.

  
“What?” Frank turned to face Gerard unsure if he heard right.

  
“Big spoon or little spoon?” Gerard repeated.

  
Frank was quiet for a moment before answering. “Little spoon.”

  
And that was that.

 

\---   
  
The next morning Gerard woke up with someone’s back pressed against his stomach, his arms around the person's waist. His face was nuzzled in the neck of the other person, hair tickling his cheek. It took him awhile to figure out where and with whom he was. Then he remembered the previous night and smiled, breathing in Frank’s scent. He then slowly retracted his arm from Frank and searched the bedside-table for his phone. When he found it he turned the screen to his face and read that it was… 

 

He stared.

 

_ Half past eleven _ .

 

Frank had noticed him tensing and began squirming around until he finally opened his eyes and grunted.

 

“The hell..?” he muttered when he felt someone pressed against his back.

 

“‘Morning,” Gerard said with a yawn.

 

Frank turned around to face Gerard, his memories finally catching up to him.

 

“Right.. ‘Morning, Gee,” he answered. “What time is it?”

 

Gerard gave him a sheepish look. “Half past eleven…”

 

Frank’s eyes opened wide. “What?”

 

“Yeah.. We should probably show our faces, so they know we didn't die or something.”

 

“Right,” Frank sighed and fell back against the pillow, rubbing his eyes.

 

Gerard made a weird noise before sneaking his hands back around Frank’s waist. “You’re so warm, though… Don’t wanna get up.”

 

Frank was surprised, to say the least, at the shown affection when they were alone. He didn't, of course, object, rather enjoying it.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, snuggling closer to Gerard's side, resting his cheek against his t-shirt clad chest. “You’re so cozy…”

 

Gerard smiled. This morning he felt uncharacteristically brave for some reason, so he asked, “Frankie?”

 

“Mm,” came a sleepy reply.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Gerard whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

 

Frank turned his head up, searching Gerard's eyes. He found what he was looking for, sincerity, and answered, rather breathlessly, “Yeah.”

 

Gerard leaned down slowly, the whole time expecting Frank to turn away. Instead he was met halfway, soft lips pressing against his.

 

One, two, three seconds and they pulled away, both grinning.

 

“Hell yeah,” Frank said, sitting up to get a better angle when he pulled Gerard back in by his cheek.

 

This time the kiss was surer, harder. Their lips moved against each other in perfect sync before Frank let his tongue drag against Gerard's bottom lip.

 

Gerard let out a small whiny noise when Frank slipped his tongue inside, exploring new territory.

 

Frank rearranged himself in Gerard's lap, now straddling his hips, letting Gerard sink back down onto his back.

 

They took it slow, taking their time, exploring each other. Frank apparently had a wicked tongue, while Gerard was a slut for giving head, his gag-reflex seriously malfunctioning.

 

Both came down from their high gasping for breath.

 

“Are we boyfriends for real now?” Frank asked, kissing Gerard's jaw.

 

“If you want us to be,” Gerard answered, catching Frank’s lips with his own.

 

\---

 

When they eventually emerged from the basement Donna was making lunch.

 

“Finally decided to show up, huh?” she said, not unkindly.

 

Frank managed to look a bit sheepish, a light blush spreading over his cheeks. “Sorry,” he apologized.

 

Donna chuckled, waving her hand dismissively. “Don’t apologize. I’m just messing with you.”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes at his mother, squeezing Frank’s hand. “What are you making?”

 

Donna moved away from the stove to show some fried vegetables and potatoes. “Just what I found in the fridge.”

 

“Is it enough for us as well?” Gerard asked, kissing his mother’s cheek as a ‘good morning’.

 

She snorted. “Obviously,” she said. “I could hear you moving around down there, knowing you would come up soon enough.” She gave them a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk.

 

Frank blushed even darker, but Gerard looked horrified. “ _ Mom _ !”

 

\---

 

They stayed for lunch, but eventually it was time for them to leave. They remembered not telling Ray about staying over, figuring he was probably a bit worried by now.

 

So they got into the car, driving back to Gerard and Ray’s dorms in comfortable silence.

 

\---

 

Ray opened the door the moment he heard shuffling outside, a look mixed between worry and...not anger, but close enough, upon his face.

 

“Guys, where have you been?! Did you never think about me? I have barely slept at all, worried sick! You could have died in a car-crash!” he told them, eyes narrowed.

 

Frank just shrugged. “Sorry, man,” he said, patting Ray’s shoulder sympathetically when walking past.

 

Gerard, though, looked sorry. “I’m sorry, Ray. It got late and mom made us stay the night,” Ray raised an eyebrow at that, “and it just didn't… Well. We didn't really think about you.”

 

Ray huffed. “Glad you’re alright, at least…”

 

They all sat down on the couch, Ray eager to know what had happened, the others trying to figure out how to tell Ray about their…relationship.

 

“So?” Ray asked, quirking an eyebrow, slightly tilting his head to the side. “Tell me!”

 

Frank and Gerard shared a look, both amused at their friend’s eagerness. “Well…” Gerard started, telling Ray, in detail, about the previous night.

 

\---

 

“-and now we’re here!” Gerard finished, grinning wide.

 

Ray didn't really know what to say. He wasn't disappointed, per say, but nothing exciting had happened. It really was just a “meet the parents” kind of dinner. Fortunately he didn't have to say anything, because now Frank was speaking.

 

“Also, there’s one more thing…” he started, hesitant. “Um. Me and Gee… We- Um…”

 

Ray furrowed his brows, trying to urge Frank on. Then realization hit him. His brows shot up to his hairline before furrowing down deep again, his eyes narrowing. “You fucked, didn't you?” he asked, disappointment apparent in his voice.

 

Neither met his gaze, instead fidgeting, looking down. 

 

“Guys!” Ray sighed, rolling his eyes. “Seriously?”

 

Frank became defensive. “So what?” he asked. “What does it matter if we fucked? Our relationship is really none of your business!” He crossed his arms over his chest, glare fixed on Ray.

 

Gerard put an arm around Frank’s shoulders, instantly making him relax.

 

“Relationship?” Ray asked. “By the way, I’m not mad. I just… You met five days ago, because Gerard's mother was trying to set him up, and now you’re fucking?” A smug smirk settled upon Ray's face. “Seems like Donna succeeded, after all, huh?”

 

Gerard paled at that comment, cursing under his breath. Frank just giggled, quite hysterically. Soon enough Ray joined in, leaving Gerard to glare at them both.

 

Ray calmed down though, sobering up. “Congrats, I guess,” he said with a shrug. “Just don’t break up, I really don’t want any awkwardness around. I would hate to have to ‘choose’ between you, alright?”

 

Both nodded under Ray’s serious stare, feeling the seriousness of the situation settle in. It didn't make them scared, though. Both were very happy with their decision. Somehow it just felt right, like it was meant to be.

 

\---

 

Despite Ray’s obvious distrust in their relationship they were still together, two months later. Gerard was waiting for Frank to show up, going to celebrate their two-month anniversary. Ray was sitting on the couch, watching some random soap-opera.

 

“I really didn't think you would make it this far,” Ray said, turning around to face Gerard. “But I’m really happy you did. You’re good for each other.”

 

Gerard’s raised eyebrow soon turned into a shyly smile. “Thanks, man. It really means a lot.”

 

Ray just smiled back in response.

 

Then the door flew open, revealing a nervous-looking Frank.

 

Gerard immediately went to meet him. “Hey, babe,” he said, pecking his lips. His soft smile soon turned into a frown though. “What’s got you all tense? Is everything okay?”

 

Frank smiled sheepishly, looking down at his hands. “Yeah, it’s just… My mom called. She wants to meet you,” he explained, finally meeting Gerard's surprised gaze.

 

“Really? When? Tomorrow? Next week? Not today, right?” Gerard asked, firing away question after question making both Ray and Frank chuckle. “What?”

 

Frank kissed his temple softly. “Nervous much?”

 

Gerard just rolled his eyes, huffing. “Well, yeah! Of course I am! I am meeting your  _ parents _ !” he explained, flailing.

 

Frank watched him, amused. “It went well last time.”

 

Gerard looked at him. “That wasn't even  _ real _ ! Not  _ really _ !”

 

Frank just rolled his eyes, quieting him with a kiss. “We’ll talk about it later. Come on now, we’re going.” He then proceeded to drag Gerard out the door, waving goodbye to Ray.

 

\---

 

Gerard was nervous last time. And then he was meeting his  _ own _ parents, and they weren’t even together for  _ real _ . This time he was... _ nervous. _

 

“Jesus, Gee…” Frank said, holding him in his arms. “Are you okay?”

 

Gerard was almost shaking, his breath coming out in short puffs. He shook his head.

 

Frank frowned, never having seen Gerard like this before. “Are you having a panic attack?” he asked, seriously concerned. He didn't think this would affect his boyfriend this seriously, it was just a simple dinner. “Take deep breaths, in and out,” he said soothingly, breathing with Gerard.

 

Not after too long Gerard started breathing normally again, burying his face in Frank’s neck. He huffed irritably. “I don’t even have a reason to be nervous… I don’t understand!” he talked, irritated and confused about what had happened.

 

Frank hugged him closer. “It’s okay, it happens sometimes.”

 

Gerard sighed, kissing Frank’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered. “It’s just… Last time I met someone’s parents it didn’t go very well.”

 

Frank smiled, kissing the top of Gerard's head. “It’s alright,” he said softly. “I promise they’ll like you. Are you ready to go?”

 

Gerard pulled back, nodding. He straightened his shirt and smiled at Frank, looking somewhat tired. “Yeah.”

 

\---

 

The car ride wasn't too long, and Gerard soon noticed that they lived in a neighbourhood only a few blocks from Gerard's parents. Weird.

 

Frank pulled to a stop, grinning at Gerard. “You ready?”

 

Gerard grinned right back, although a bit more nervous-looking. “Yeah.”

 

Although Gerard wasn't feeling that bad anymore (he  _ knew _ there was no reason to panic. Everything Frank had told him about his parents was great, really. But the memory of last time would probably never leave him alone), he was still nervous. A more controlled butterfly nervous.

 

They walked up the path to the door, hand in hand, ringing the doorbell. The door was opened within seconds.

 

“Frank!” In the doorway stood a short woman with black hair and a big smile. They were a few obvious similarities between her and Frank. That smile for example. “It’s so nice to see you again!”

 

Frank was pulled into a tight hug. “Hey, ma’,” he said, hugging her just as tightly back. “It’s nice to see you, too.”

 

She kissed his cheek before pulling back and turning to Gerard. “And you must be Gerard,” she said, eyes twinkling. “I have heard a lot about you.”

 

Gerard smiled back. “Hi, Mrs Iero,” he said, not knowing if he should shake her hand or hug her. Luckily she decided for him, pulling him into a nice hug.

 

“Come in, come in,” she said when she pulled back. “The food will be done in a few minutes. Frank is in the living room.”

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank, silently asking ‘ _ who is Frank? _ ’ Frank just chuckled.

 

Mrs Iero was just about to go back to the kitchen when she turned back to Gerard. “Oh, and Gerard? Please call me Linda.”

 

Gerard blushed and nodded.

 

\---

 

In the living room they met Frank, who was, as Gerard soon came to understand, Frank’s father.

 

Things were not as openly affectionate and easy-going between the two as it had been between Frank and his mother. It was more tense, their conversation more polite than relaxed.

 

Fortunately they were soon called to the diningroom to eat.

 

\---

 

The dinner went well, Gerard's nervousness vanished half-way through and he was able to make easy conversation with Linda. He could tell Frank was pleased they were getting along so well.

 

“So,” Linda started, “As I understand it, the Toros are shared friends?”

 

Gerard nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah. Ray was the one to introduce us,” he explained, unconsciously grabbing Frank’s hand under the table.

 

Linda smiled warmly. “It doesn't surprise me. I’ve always liked Ray…” she said, before continuing her previous thought. “How come, then, that we've never met before?” she asked, curious.

 

Gerard shrugged. “I honestly have no idea… My mom said that maybe you have met on some occasion?”

 

Linda thought for a second before turning to Frank Sr. “What do you think, Frank?” she asked. “What was their names again?”

 

“Donna and Donald Way,” Gerard supplied helpfully.

 

“Yeah… Might be we’ve met them sometime. It must have been quite some time ago, though, or I probably would have remembered more,” she said, sounding apologetic. Gerard waved it away though, showing that it wasn't a big deal.

 

“Mom, do you remember Mikey?” Frank asked, joining the conversation.

 

His mother thought for a second before chuckling to herself. “That lanky kid with the glasses?” she asked, remembering never seeing him smile. “Yeah. He wasn't a very emotional one, huh? I can’t remember ever seeing him smile.”

 

Gerard laughed at that. “That would be him,” he said, grinning wide. “He’s still the same, without the glasses, though.”

 

Linda raised an eyebrow.

 

Frank smiled. “He’s Gee’s brother!” he said, nudging Gerard's side, smiling.

 

Gerard just stuck his tongue out in response.

 

“Really?” said Linda. “I can’t really see it, to be honest.”

 

Gerard shook his head. “Nah, we don’t look that much alike. It’s mostly small things, like jawlines and such.”

 

Linda nodded, understanding. “I always liked him though,” she said truthfully. “He seemed like a good kid.”

 

Gerard smiled fondly, always feeling proud when someone praised his little brother. “Yeah.”

 

\---

 

Time didn't fly away quite like last time, and they were able to safely drive home in the evening. Or well, home to Gerard. Gerard and Ray still shared a dorm room on campus.

 

“That went well, right?” Frank asked Gerard after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Yeah, it did. I liked them. Linda seems very nice,” he said turning from the car window to look at his boyfriend.

 

Frank smiled and dared a glance at Gerard. “She is. We’ve always been really close, you know? Sure, dad’s fine. He  _ is _ my dad, after all. But mom and I…” He paused for a moment. “We get along.”

 

Gerard nodded, a fond smile playing at his lips. “I can tell.”

 

\---

 

Eventually they did get home. Ray was, not surprisingly, waiting up for them.

 

“Hey,” he said when they opened the door. “Did it go well?”

 

Both beamed at Ray, nodding, too tired to answer verbally.

 

Ray rolled his eyes fondly. “That's good. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight.”

 

“‘Night,” they replied, closing Gerard's bedroom door.

 

Somehow, sleeping at Gerard and Ray’s was a more common occurrence than them sleeping at Frank’s. Even though Frank didn't share his room. It just sort of happened once, and it stuck.

 

Gerard immediately crawled under the covers, not bothering with his clothes. 

 

Frank scrunched up his nose at him. “You gotta take your clothes off, Gee,” he said softly while undressing. “You know you will regret it otherwise. Plus, it’s not as cozy with clothes on.”

 

“‘M too tired,” Gerard whined.

 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Come on,” he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on Gerard's lips. “Do I have to do it for you?”

 

Gerard nodded pitifully, making Frank huff out a laugh. But he complied, starting to unbutton Gerard's shirt, taking it off his arms and back, letting it fall to the floor. Then moving on to his jeans, unbuckling the belt and unzipping them. They were not as easy to peel off, being very tight, but he managed. 

 

When he was done he could finally join his boyfriend under the covers, his hands stroking his sides.

 

Gerard shifted on the bed, placing a soft kiss on Frank's lips, his arm snaking around his waist.

 

Frank kissed him back, lightly licking Gee’s bottom lip. He made an appreciative noise when his tongue was let inside the warmth of Gerard's mouth. 

 

They lay there, lazily making out, before they pulled back, too tired to continue.

 

Frank placed a last kiss on Gerard's lips. “Goodnight, Gee,” he said, smiling sleepily.

 

“Goodnight, Frank,” Gerard replied. He hesitated before saying what he had been thinking for awhile. “I love you.”

 

Frank pulled back a little, looking at Gerard who was looking back at Frank, hesitant, uncertain. Warmth was spreading through his chest and he smiled. “I love you too.”

 

Gerard relaxed, smiling more openly now. He pulled Frank against his chest, Frank turning around, pressing his back against Gerard's stomach and taking his arm with him, placing it around his waist. He laced their fingers together and sighed contentedly. He felt Gerard kiss the side of his neck before relaxing, squeezing Frank's hand.

 

It didn't take long before they lost consciousness, sleep claiming them once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard meets his boyfriend's parents. They don't know about their son's sexuality, or that Gerard is, in fact, his boyfriend. It doesn't go very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! Okay, so, I added this as requested by dear [Mcrlove4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcrlove4ever/pseuds/Mcrlove4ever), so I hope you like this!! This is for you <3
> 
> (Also, this chapter is optional, it does not continue the story)

Gerard checked the time again, 20 minutes until he was being picked up. 20 minutes and he had absolutely _no_ _idea_ of what to wear. _Great_ , he thought to himself. _I’ll just have to turn up naked. At least Dave would like that…_

 

Instead of not dressing at all, he opted for asking his boyfriend.

 

16.39 To: Dave <3

**Hey what should i wear??**

 

He continued to stare at his wardrobe while waiting for an answer. After five minutes without a reply, he decided to ask Ray.

 

“Ray?” he called, making his way to the TV, where he knew Ray would be playing some game.

 

“What’s up?” Ray asked when Gerard entered his view, pausing the game.

 

Gerard fiddled with the cuffs of his hoodie, looking down. “I don’t know what to wear…”

 

Ray turned fully to his friend. “I’m sure it doesn’t matter that much, just wear something nice,” he said.

 

Gerard frowned. “But I don’t know what  _ he _ would like. I asked him,” Gerard checked his phone again, “but he hasn’t answered yet.”

 

Ray raised an eyebrow. “Just take a pair of jeans and a button-down. And the red tie, I know you like it.”

 

Gerard smiled timidly. “Yeah… That would work, right?” He turned to his room again, looking relieved. “Except the red tie, he doesn’t like that one,” he added under his breath.

 

Ray shrugged and turned back to his game.

 

\---

 

Ten minutes later Dave knocked on the door. Gerard opened it up for him, ready to go.

 

“Hi, babe,” Dave said, looking tired. He gave Gerard a once-over, scrunching his nose slightly. “I told you ages ago you should have cut your hair, you look like a girl. At least you showered.”

 

Gerard’s smile turned into an insecure grimace, his shoulders slumping down. “Sorry…”

 

Dave rolled his eyes. “Don’t apologize. We better get going, don’t want to be late, do we?”

 

“Of course,” Gerard said, straightening up and waving goodbye to Ray.

 

Gerard closed the door behind them and they went down to the car in a comfortable, albeit somewhat nervous, silence.

 

\---

 

The ride wasn’t long, and soon they were parked outside a relatively big, white house. Gerard unbuckled himself and went to get out of the car when his boyfriend placed his hand on Gerard’s forearm, holding him back.

 

“Wait a minute,” he said. “Just… Act normal, okay? They don’t expect...you. So don’t be weird, okay?”

 

“Um…” Gerard said uncertainly.

 

Dave rolled his eyes again. “Don’t talk too much, and don’t wave your hands around like you do. It makes you look gay.”

 

Gerard frowned, thrown off. “What?” he asked, confused. “Bu-but I  _ am _ gay.”

 

“Well, they don’t have to know that, do they?”

 

With that, they stepped out of the car and up to the house. Gerard was very confused as how he should act if he couldn’t act like he normally did. He shrugged.  _ I’ll just not talk, and we’ll be fine. _

 

As soon as Dave raised his arm to knock, the door opened to reveal a tall woman. She looked nice, soft features and warm eyes. Gerard relaxed.

 

“Dave! How nice of you to bring…” His mother trailed off.

 

“Gerard,” Gerard supplied.

 

“... _ Gerard _ to dinner today,” his mother said. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Gerard smiled and offered his hand, “Nice to meet you, too.”

 

Dave gave him an approving smile when his mother turned and showed them into the house.

 

“Dinner’s on the table, follow me,” she said, and showed them to a table full of food. At the head of the table sat a man, Gerard assumed it was Dave’s dad. “John, this is Gerard, Gerard this is John.”

 

\---

 

Half-way through dinner Dave’s mother turned to Gerard. “So, Gerard,” she began. “I haven’t seen you before. How long have you known each other?”

 

Gerard was a bit stunned with the question. “Um…” he started, unsure of how to answer.

 

“Not very long. Half a year or something,” Dave cut in.

 

Gerard looked down at his food. ‘ _ Or something _ ’, didn’t Dave know how long they’ve been together?

 

Dave’s mother nodded. “Mutual friends?” she asked.

 

“Something like that…” Dave said, wisely not telling her that they met at a house party.

 

“So, do you live far away? Here to visit Dave?” John asked.

 

Gerard started and looked up. They didn’t know they were  _ together _ . “Um, no. I live at the University campus,” Gerard said.

 

John raised an eyebrow. “Oh. What do you study? Science?”

 

“Art,” Gerard said proudly. Not noticing Dave’s pointed glare. “I’m in my second year. It’s so much work, but totally worth it. I hope to be a full-time artist one day. I really love drawing, especially with charcoal. But the course at the university really got me into painting, as well. I can’t believe I neve-” he abruptly stopped talking with a pained gasp when Dave kicked him rather hard in the shin. His eyes burned almost as much as his leg and he looked down, not wanting to show his wet eyes.

 

John cleared his throat disapprovingly, his eyes rather icy. “Art. I’ve heard a lot about that course. Homosexuals and transsexuals. No real work. Drugs.”

 

Gerard’s eyes shot up, unsure. “Actually, it’s trans _ gender _ . And there is a lot of work to do. The drugs is just a superstition against creative people who aren’t doing very well in more academic subjects,” he defended.

 

“I don’t care what they call themselves!” John spat out, at the same time Dave’s mother said:

 

“But you don’t deny it?” 

 

Gerard looked confused and appalled at their words. 

 

She added, “You don’t deny that everyone is homosexual?”

 

Gerard, too caught up in their homo- and transphobia, didn’t notice Dave’s death-glare directed at him. “ _ Everyone _ isn’t gay,” he said, trying to keep calm. “There are LGBT people in all courses, but yes, there are a lot of people from the community taking art.”

 

John’s face turned red, a cruel smirk upon his face. “So you’re one of them.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Gerard turned rigid.  _ How did he know? _ “So what if I am?” he said defensively.

 

Dave’s mother turned to Dave, her face a mix of disgust, surprise and  _ hurt _ . “You brought a  _ homosexual _ into our house?!” she asked, clearly upset.

 

Dave looked just as surprised as his mother, but his expression also looked eerily similar to his father’s. “I didn’t know! I wouldn’t have  _ talked  _ to him if I’d known!”

 

Gerard stared at his  _ boyfriend _ , for god’s sake. He couldn’t keep his tears to himself this time. Not even his boyfriend would defend him, defend  _ himself _ .

 

“I should’ve known,” John gritted out. “That  _ hair _ . And your jeans are  _ far _ too tight for being appropriate.”

 

“Dave..?” Gerard tried between his tears.

 

“Don’t speak to him!” Dave’s mother snapped, keeping a protective arm around her son. “What are you still doing here?”

 

“Dave, baby?” Gerard tried again, flinching when John abruptly stood up.

 

“How  _ dare _ you imply a relationship with  _ my _ son, you disgusting fag!” he roared. “Get out of my house! Now!”

 

Gerard scrambled up from his chair, hurriedly thanking Dave’s mom for the food, before stumbling to the door, John’s hot gaze on his back.

 

“And don’t  _ ever _ come back here again! Do you hear me?” John yelled.

 

Dave stood at the end of the hallway looking at him when he opened the door, eyes cold. “Don’t ever try to contact me again. If I see your face again I’ll bash your fucking teeth in, okay?”

 

Gerard whimpered and fled the house, not stopping until he didn’t know where he was anymore. He sat down on the sidewalk, hugging his legs to his chest. He couldn’t even think about what happened, he could only cry.

 

\---

 

Someone touched his shoulder and he flinched away, letting out a scared screech. “No!”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you,” said the person.

 

After Gerard had made clear it wasn’t Dave or his parents he let himself be helped up.

 

“Do you have someone to call?” the woman asked. 

 

Gerard nodded, drying his eyes with his hands.

 

“I’ll wait here until they pick you up, okay?”

 

Gerard nodded again and made to call Ray.

 

\---

  
In the car home Gerard couldn’t help but think about how his mother had immediately disliked Dave, and asked millions of questions about him. He made note to never  _ ever  _ dismiss her judgement again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad? Did it clear some things up? Ugh, I hope you liked it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too bad!
> 
> Please tell me of any mistakes or tags that I need to add <3
> 
> (Ugh, I feel so annoying lol)
> 
> Edit: I addded another chapter explaining some of Gerard's nervousness with how it turned out the last time he met his boyfriend's parents.  
> I warn for: Homophobic language and some transphobia. No physical violence, just a lot of shouting.


End file.
